STPC14
is the 14th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 747th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Hikaru and the others are invited to Elena's home party. During the party full of smiles, Touma leaves with a sad look on his face... Major Events *Elena's mother, Kaede, and her father, Carlos, appear for the first time. *Tenjo demonstrates the power she received from Darknest for the first time, trapping Touma inside a Nottorei and using his imagination to make him grow and become more powerful. *Soleil obtains the Scorpio Princess Star Color Pen and performs Scorpio Soleil Shoot for the first time. **After the battle, they revive the Scorpio Star Princess. Synopsis Hikaru, Lala, and Madoka are getting limited-edition donuts from Star Donuts to eat together at the rocket. They invite Elena to eat with them, but Elena says that she has to wait a moment, as her father is returning from delivery. Just then, a yellow car arrives, and out come not only four of the Amamiya Siblings, but also Elena’s father, who is playing a guitar. He calls Elena’s three friends “señoritas” and gives them all a hug. Elena tells her siblings to greet her friends, and they all say, “¡Hola!” Hikaru asks what “hola” means, and Elena says that it means “hello”. Then, Elena’s mother arrives and gets a warm welcome from her children and her husband. At this point, Hikaru, Lala, and Madoka find out that Elena’s father is named Amamiya Carlos. After this, the three are shocked to get another hug, this time from Elena’s mother. She’s extremely excited to see Elena’s friends, as Elena has told her all about them. Hikaru is in awe of how cheerful the Amamiya family is. Elena’s mother invites the three to come inside their home. When Carlos and the Amamiya siblings say, “¡Gracias!” to their guests, Elena’s mother says that “gracias” means “thank you” and “señorita” means “young lady”. Elena tells her friends that her mother is an interpreter, and Madoka specifies to Lala that an interpreter is somebody who translates for people speaking different languages. Suddenly, almost the entire family starts dancing, and Carlos tells the guests all about how he met his wife in Mexico and how their family blossomed from there. Only one person doesn’t join in: the oldest brother, Touma, who is standing by the door. Carlos invites Touma to join them, but he walks away without a word. Carlos isn’t upset by this, though, and he invites Hikaru, Lala, and Madoka to join them later, as he’s planning to throw a party. Hikaru, Lala, and the remaining siblings celebrate. However, Elena and Madoka are still worried about Carlos. On the way home, Madoka asks if something is bothering Touma. Elena is upset, too, and she tells Madoka that Touma hasn’t been smiling at all lately. That night, when the others are sleeping, Elena is still awake with worry, and Touma is on his smartphone. Elena asks Touma why he ignored his parents earlier that day, and Touma says that one day, when his parents broke into dance in front of him and his friend, his friend told him his family was weird. Touma adds that normal families don’t dance all the time. Elena tries to cheer him up by saying that a family’s a family, but Touma is still convinced that his family is weird. On the day of the party, Hikaru gives Lala and Madoka costumes for the party. Lala gets a blue clown wig, while Madoka gets glasses with a fake nose and mustache attached. Hikaru says that these garments are for the party, and she puts on her own: a rubber alien mask. Touma, however, is not in the mood for partying. His mood is made worse when his mother and father start dancing and his siblings clap along. Touma says that he wants a normal family and that he hates his own. Then, he runs away. Elena, her friends, and her father run off to find him. Eventually, Lala finds Touma in a forest. Touma runs from her and Lala chases after. Then, Lala trips on a tree root, and Touma can’t help but go to her and help her up. They sit on a bench together, where Lala tells Touma that they should go back home since the family is worried about him. Touma asks why Lala ends her sentences with “~lun”. Lala says that everyone on Samaan ends their sentences that way and quickly amends her speech to call Samaan a country, not a planet. Touma asks if people in Samaan hold hands and dance. Lala says that while they don’t, they touch their antennae together. Prunce, who is pretending to be Lala’s backpack, covertly touches her shoulder to warn her that she’s saying too much, and Lala covers up by saying that everyone on Samaan wears antennae-shaped headwear that they touch together, and they even do their own sort of dance with it. To show him, Lala grabs his hand with her antennae and moves her antennae around. Touma says that this is weird, but Lala says that for her, it’s weird to not do it. Lala says that she’s been to many lands, and that none of them are really weird. They’re just different. Suddenly, the conversation is interrupted when Tenjo appears in the clearing, led by a troop of Nottorei. Sensing that a fight is about to occur, Lala steps between Tenjo and Touma. Meanwhile, Elena is still searching for Touma when her Star Color Pendant glows orange and points to the astrological sign of Scorpio. Back at the scene of the fight, Tenjo has Lala surrounded by a circle of Nottorei and Touma surrounded by another circle of Nottorei. Tenjo then has her Nottorei turn Touma into a Nottorei, whom she then makes giant using her fan. Just then, Hikaru, Elena, and Madoka arrive, and they and Lala transform into Pretty Cure. After this, Tenjo reveals that she has the Scorpio Star Color Pen. Then, Tenjo orders her giant Nottorei forward. Cure Soleil, Cure Milky, and Cure Selene rush forward to save Touma, but Touma turns a lollipop he’s sucking on into a mace. He swings it rapidly, so Pretty Cure can’t get close. Selene tries using Selene Arrow to blast the mace out of Touma’s hand, but he destroys her arrow with his mace. Then, Milky tries using Milky Shock, but she’s interrupted when both she and Selene are hit with the mace. Touma starts swinging the mace so wildly that he knocks the other Nottorei away. Then, when Soleil rushes forward again, Touma knocks her away with his mace. As Soleil recovers, she sees Touma within the giant Nottorei’s body, crying because he just wants a normal family. Soleil tells him that she understands how he feels, as she used to feel the same way about her family when she was little. However, because her family members are always full of smiles, she loves them, and she loves Touma, too. Soleil’s words cause the Touma Nottorei to hesitate, but Tenjo forces him forward using her fan. Touma is about to hit Soleil again, but Cure Star blasts the mace out of his hand, knocking Touma over. Tenjo, who is standing on his shoulder, is knocked over and lets go of the Scorpio Star Color Pen, which Soleil catches. Soleil uses this pen to perform a new attack, Scorpio Soleil Shoot, which destroys Touma’s mace. This gives the team the opportunity to perform Southern Cross Shot to turn Touma back to normal. After the fight ends and Tenjo and her Nottorei teleport away, Soleil uses the Twinkle Book and the Scorpio Star Color Pen to turn Fuwa into a scorpion. Fuwa then uses her power to restore the Scorpio Star Princess to her throne. The princess thanks Pretty Cure for saving her, and Prunce is in tears to see her back. The team returns to Earth and de-transforms, and Touma wakes up in Elena’s arms. Elena hugs Touma and cries because she’s so glad to see that he’s safe, and the group returns to the Amamiya home. There, Touma tearfully apologizes to his parents. They’re happy to see him, though, and Touma’s father tells Touma to smile, as the party is about to begin. An array of Mexican food is set out for the group, and Touma happily dances with everyone. He tells Elena that he loves his family and Elena gives him a big hug, much to his dismay. As the group laughs, Prunce grabs a jalapeño and eats it. Elena tries to warn him, but it’s too late. The jalapeño is so spicy that Prunce has to rush out of the house because his mouth is on fire. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Tenjo *Nottorei Secondary Characters *Carlos *Amamiya Kaede *Amamiya Family *Scorpio Star Princess Trivia *The group transformation features more of Elena this episode because of the focus of it being on her. Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC14/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes